


Even Now

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Ty Luko Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I Know You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Now

Zuko rarely cries.

To him, it is a sign of weakness that does not befit his standing as Fire Lord. But nonetheless, on very rare occasions, he finds himself unable to stop the tears. He cries when his uncle dies, and though he did not admit it, he had expected that. He did not expect, however, to cry when he learned of Suki's miscarriage, taking the child she and Sokka so longed for from them. Nor did he expect to cry when Azula spoke four short words: "I hate you, Zuzu" — and meant them. He had thought he had long known it, yet somehow, hearing it from her made it more real. She would never again be the playmate of his childhood.

Whenever he finds himself crying, he quietly removes himself to an empty room, not wanting his emotion to be observed by any other. And somehow, each time, after a few minutes, he hears the door open, then feels a loving arm around his shoulder and a comforting kiss on his cheek.

He is never able to understand how Ty Lee is able to know when he is at his lowest, since he takes such pains to hide it from others. Sometimes she does not even see him when he leaves. Nor can she offer an explanation to please him. "It's almost instinctive," she says, at a loss to explain the mechanics of her heart and her mind to him. All she knows is that she feels a link to him. When he needs her, she feels as if he is pulling her to him.

Even now, she knows him.


End file.
